Protect the One You Love
by WhItE RaBbIt101
Summary: Ed and Winry confess their love for one another, but decide not to tell anyone. One day Ed gets a letter telling him that someone is out to get him by starting with his biggest weakness, Winry. Now Ed must protect Winry from anything and everything, while
1. Chapter 1

Parings: Ed - Winry

Rating:T – language, suggestive themes

Summery: Ed and Winry confess their love for one another, but decide not to tell anyone. Not even Al or Pinako. One day Ed gets a letter telling him that someone is out to get him by starting with his biggest weakness, Winry. Now Ed must protect Winry from anything and everything, while still keeping their love for one another secret. (Better then it sounds.)

Chapter One: C_onfessing Your Love_

Ed walked down the familiar road that led to the Rockbell house. Once again he had broken his arm. _I am dead I am dead I am dead! That evil wrench of doom is going to kill me this time I know it! Last time I almost got a concussion! Damn that girl why does she have to be so violent!_ Ed slowed his pace just a little. Any amount of time that he could gain away from that wrench was worth it.

"Ed isn't it nice to be home again? And with no bodyguards this time too!" Al stated, his armor clanking as he walked.

"Yah, if I had to here another one of the Armstrong Family Traditions………"

"Duck!"

Ed never got a chance to finish his sentence as that damn wrench of doom came flying out of nowhere and landed perfectly in the middle of his forehead.

"Oh my god I am sooooo sorry! Are you ok?" a voice asked, as girl came running up to Ed and Al. Ed lay there on the ground trying to grab his bearings. When Ed looked up he saw a young women. She was tall with long blond hair up in a high ponytail, and had on a white summer dress with a yellow short sleeved fitted tee underneath. "Ed?" the girl then said as she looked at him, her big blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Winry?" Al asked as Ed sat there rubbing the large lump on his head.

"ED! AL!" Winry stated as she fell to the ground and hugged Ed making him fall back down. She got back up and looked at them both "Where the Hell have you two been! You don't call, you don't write. It has been over 3 years damn it!"

"W-were sorry. Its just that we have been busy!" Al said while holding his hands out to calm the now pissed Winry.

"Look" Ed said standing up "We were busy and didn't have time. That damn bastard had us doing god knows what. We barley had time to look up the philosopher's stone, let alone come here."

Winry was looking up at Ed. Wait she was looking up at Ed? They all seemed to notice at the same time. Last time that they had seen each other Ed had been about her height, maybe shorter. Now Ed was a head taller then her.

Giving her an evil grin he decided to open his big mouth again. "Hey did you shrink Win? Because it seems that you are short now. Oh, and you know that you should apologize to someone taller then you when you hit them." Before had could continue on his bragging Winry hit him on the head again.

"I will say sorry for the first one, but you deserved the second one. The fist time happened because……"

"Hey Win!" a man came running up to them while carrying to large grocery bags.

"Hey, oh Ed, Al. This is my boyfriend Jim. Jim this is Edward and Alphonse Elric" Winry said as she was pointing to her 'boyfriend'. Ed had no idea why, but the sudden thought of ripping this guy's head of suddenly seemed very appealing.

"Nice to meet you, I would shake but as you can see…"

"Nice to meet you too and congratulations Winry!" Al said as he went to offer Jim some help with the bags.

"You two can go ahead to the house, well meet you there." Winry said as she gave Jim a peck on the cheek.

"Ok, I'll see you there." With that Jim and Al started to walk towards the Rockbell home.

'_Al your next on my list.' _Ed thought as he stood there with Winry. Ed looked down at her thinking _'they are boyfriend and girlfriend. They are allowed to do that aren't they? I know that if she were my girl…wait where did that come from. Winry is a childhood friend, a very sexy childhood friend. But she is still a childhood friend. Who just so happens to have long silky blond hair, wonder what that would feel like, soft firm rosy lips, wonder what they would taste like, nice figure that would fit perfectly…This is Winry! I am not supposed to feel like this around her, am I? _

"Ed…Ed…Ed" 

"What?..." Ed asked, started from his thoughts.

"You were staring. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just fine." _Once I take a cold shower_ Ed added to himself.

"Anyway, I am sorry about the wrench earlier" Winry said looking down at her sandal covered feet.

_She is so cute!_ "Oh, its ok. You don't have to apologize. I probably deserved it." Ed said trying to cheer her up some.

"You see I was mad, and I had my wrench, and it flew out of my hand, and it kind of collided with your head."

"I can tell…" Ed said while rubbing his forehead. "So, how did you meet this 'Jim' guy?"

"He and his family moved here a couple years after you and Al first left. He came to work for Granny and me to earn some extra cash. As time went on we started to like each other for a little bit and well now we are going out." Winry explained as they were walking toward the house.

"We better hurry it looks like rain." Winry said as looked up to the sky.

"Yeah." Ed said as they quickened their pace.

&&&&&&

Just as they reached the porch the rain started to pour. When they got inside Pinoko and Den greeted them.

"I guess that I can't call you shrimp anymore, small fry." Pinoko said when she saw Ed.

"You better believe it! Now no one can call me midget! Say good bye to that short little guy and take a look at me now!" Ed was posing in the middle of the room, obviously happy about the sudden growth spurt. Every one else just watched him with sweat drops on the back of their heads.

After a couple hours of catching up and a well cooked home made meal they all went to bed. Ed and Al had their normal rooms, and because Jim had to stay because of the storm he had the couch.

Ed lay there thinking about Jim and Winry. _Winry, why do I feel the way that I do when I think her name, let alone say it? And why is this Jim guy here? If we hadn't tried human transmutation I bet that it would have been me that would have worked for the Rockbells, whether I wanted to or not most likely. I wonder if Jim can perform alchemy? Bet not! He looks like a little wimp when it comes to fighting, bet I could take him on! Yeah, just a couple good punches and he would be done. I have to try that tomorrow. Wait, what would Winry think. Well I'll get him to start the fight, and then just finish him off, yep that's what I'll do._

Just then a bright bolt of lightning broke the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder that rocked the whole house. "Ed?" a small-terrified voice said coming from the door.

"Winry? What's wrong?" Ed asked sitting up. before she could answer there was another clap of thunder. Before Ed knew it Winry had run from the door and on to him. "Win…?"

"I'm scared." was all she said as she clung tighter. Ed couldn't help but notice how her chest was plastered against his, with only her nightgown between them.

"Why? There is nothing to be afraid of. Its just a storm." Ed now placed metal arm around her waist, using his left one to support them. Winry just clung tighter and started to tremble. "Win, we have been through this a million times. It is just water, light, and sound. That's it! That's all it is."

"It's the sound that scares me." her voice trembling, obviously trying to hold back the tears. "Ed, do what you used to do when we were little."

"Awe come on Win. Aren't we a little old for that?" Ed asked looking down at her.

"Please Ed, you know it makes me feel better." Winry looked up at him. Her eyes filled with pleading and fright.

"Ok, ok. But just for a little while."

"Alright" Winry said smiling up at him. Ed sat up all the way and positioned half on his lap, half in between his legs so that her side was up against him. There he held her in place with his left arm while using the metal one to gently hold and stroke her hair. Then he started to hum.

It was a familiar tune that had always shoved away Winry's fears of the storms. When they we younger Ed would have sometimes rocked, but now…he didn't want to think about what might happen.

"Winry…" Ed gently said as he stopped humming. There wasn't any answer so he looked down at see her face. "She looks like an angel when she sleeps." He softly whispered to himself. "Oh my god…" It dawned on him, like the lightning from the sky had hit him with realization. _That's why I hate this Jim so much! I love her. I love Winry! Why hadn't I seen it all along? I love her, with all my heart and soul! That's why I always bought her anything that she wanted! That's why I never hit her back with that damn wrench! I love her! But now it's to late, she already has a boy friend. _

Ed had been staring at Winry through out his little confession to himself. And unconsciously held her closer when he started to think of Jim. "As long as you're happy." Ed said as he bent down and kissed Winry's forehead lightly. Sitting back up he softly spoke " I will do anything for you, my love."

Ed stood up and carried Winry bridal style to her room. The storm had calmed down to just a pleasant summer rain. Ed placed Winry on her bed, tucking her in he whispered " I will always love you." Once again he gave her a little kiss on her forehead and walked to the door. At the door he turned around and whispered "good night…my love."

With that Ed left to his room. Once he was gone Winry's eyes shot open. She shot up and whispered to herself "Edward… your timing sucks." She was smiling now, the tears flowing down her face in happiness. "I love you too." Winry laid back down and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry i forgot to put up the disclaimer! Well i don't own FMA nor will I ever. If I ever did I doubt that Ed would own that much clothing. Anyway i am putting this chapter up real early so enjoy!

Chapter two: _Fighting and Fixing_

Winry woke up that morning unbelievably happy and jumpy. As she looked in the mirror she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. Only one phrase kept repeating in her mind _'Ed loves me! Ed loves me!'_ Winry quickly dressed in her white top and black skirt, put her hair up and ran downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen to see Pinako at the stove and Jim, Ed, and Al at the table. Edand Jimwere swetdropping as they stared at al as he Al was stuffing his face.

"Ohhh, hi Winry!" Al said as he swallowed half a egg whole.

"Al at least chew your food!" Winry said as she took her seat at the table.

"Ok" was all that she got as he started to stuff his face again. She just sighed and started to pile food on her plate.

"You know that if you eat all that you're going to get fat." Ed stated, as he looked at all the food on her plate.

"Look who's talking alchemy geek" Winry countered as she eyed Ed's plate, which had more food then hers.

"Oh shut up, automail junky" Ed said as he lifted a fork full of hash-browns to his mouth.

"What was that Ed?" she had a death glare in her eyes, one that Ed knew all to well. But of course that didn't stop him.

"Oh nothing, automail freak." That was it, Winry snapped. Al just sat there staring at them with a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth. Jim just sat there confused and a little scared.

Winry stood up and started to yell "Well at least I'm not the nerd with his nose in a book all the time!"

Ed jumped up and started to retaliate "Your one to talk tom boy!"

"Nerd"

"Wrench obsessed"

"Bookworm"

"Tool junky"

"Idiot"

"Whose the idiot"

"Why don't you look in the mirror? Idiot"

"That's it!" Ed rolled up his sleeves and clenched his fists

"What are you going to do? Use alchemy on me?" she placed her hands on her hips taunting him.

"Why don't we take this outside?"

"You wouldn't hit a girl?"

"I don't see any girls in here do you?" everyone gasped. Even Pinako turned around at that one. One look at Winry's face told him that he went to far on that one. "_Shit_" Ed said to himself "Look Win, I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

He was expecting a slap of something but nothing came. "Win..?" he asked a little nervously.

"Just shut up…" she said as she took a deep breath trying to hide the tears that were about to come. Turning around she walked to the stairs and said three little words. She then ran upstairs, the only thing that they heard was the slamming of a door that made all of them cringe.

To tell the truth Ed would rather have had he yell and hit him then that. Those words just kept playing over and over again in his mind that day. Who would have thought that those words would have reduced him to sulking outside for the rest of the day? Those words so clearly directed at him. The three words _'I hate you.'_

&&&&&&

Winry sat in her room for the rest of the morning and afternoon think about what Ed said that morning and the night before. Shure he would call her a tom boy, but that just whent over the edge for her. After how many years of trying to show that even though she liked automail she was still a girl. Then he had to go and say _that_ to her.

Jim was going to try to comfort her, but Pinako told him to just leave her be. Al decided to keep his nose out of this one. He knew that they would get over this; well he hoped that they would. It was a little beforesundown Winry came out of her room and walked downstairs.

"Well look who has come back to us." Pinako said as she sat on the couch with Al listening to the radio.

"Where's Jim?" Winry asked as she walked over to the coat closet.

"I told him to go home. You know he is really worried about you?"

"That's nice of him." Winry said quietly as she put her jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Al asked as Winry headed to the door.

"Just for a walk."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Al asked as he stood up.

"No, I just need to think for a while."

"Winry, don't stay out for to long." Pinako warned.

"Ok grandma." Winry walked out and closed the door behind her.

Al sat back down and turned to Pinako. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes, she just took what Ed said to latterly. Poor girl, it is so obvious that she is in love with him. Same with him for her, but if neither admits it then nothing will ever happen between them. That's why I think that Jim being here is so good. It will spark Ed's jealousy so he might get the never to tell her. The best part of it is that Jim is to dense to notice this either."

"Wow, you really thought this threw."

"What did you expect!"

&&&&&&

It was sunset by the time Winry walked over a hill that hid a beautiful lake. She walked over to the edge and sat down. This was the place were she would go for comfort. Only good things happened to her here. Well minus the occasional cut of scrape. She just sat there, her keens tucked up to her face, staring out at the lake.

"Uh…hi" a familiar voice said behind her. "Mind if I sit here?" Winry said nothing so he just sat down next to her. "The lakes beautiful, don't you think?" her only response was turning her head away from him. "Win I…"

"Ed…I need to know the truth. Do you love me?" Winry turned to look at him in the eyes. He just stared at her a little taken aback. "And not as only a friend." She added.

"Winry I…" she once again she cut him off.

"Wait I don't know if either answer will help. Never mind, it was a dump question." She laughed nervously and stared out at the lake again.

"No it wasn't"

"What?" Winry said as she turned to look at Ed. He to was staring out at the lake.

"It wasn't a dumb question." He turned to look at her in the eyes again. Winry felt her heat beating and her cheeks flush. "And the answer is…" Ed trailed off as he inched closer to her.

"The answer is what?" Winry's voice was barely above a whisper as she to moved closer.

There faces were hardly an inch away when he answered, "Yes, I love you." At the end of the last syllable he gently kissed her. It started out as a gentle kiss, but rapidly became more passionate. They were now showing each other their feelings, feelings that had been locked up for years.

Ed pulled Winry closer to him trying to deepen the kiss, while Winry put her arms around his neck trying to do the same. Before it could evolve into anything else they heard some one yell her name. Quickly breakingthey saw Jim standing on top of the hill.

&&&&&&

"Winry what…." was all Jim stuttered, but the confusion quickly turned to anger.

"Jim wait!" was all Winry said before Jim came running down the hill. Ed and Winry jumped up as Jim stood between them. He pushed Winry behind him and gave Ed a death glare.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Jim yelled at Ed. "SHE'S MINE!"

Ed looked at Winry and asked "Winry, is what you said earlier your true wish." Obviously trying to control his anger.

She looked between Ed and Jim then turned to Jim. He was panting in rage, and looked on the edge of a killing spree. "Jim…I am sorry."

"What?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"I love Ed…" Winry looked down at the ground, hiding her expression from him.

"Ha! You heard her, now shove off!" Ed crossed his arms as he said this, a smirk plastered on his face.

"This can't be…" he practically whispered. His face filled with disbelief. "I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Ed's face lost the smirk as Jim hurled a punch at him. Winry's head shot up just as Jim's fist collided with Ed's Jaw.

"ED!" Winry yelled as she started to run towards him, but Jim pushed her back.

"I could handle the childhood buddy thing, but then you had to take her from me." Jim started to walk towards Ed, a look in his that could only be described as madness. "I don't like it when people take away my most precious things, and you just did. So if I get rid of you I will get her back." Ed moved out of the way fast enough to evade a kick by Jim.

As he quickly got on his feetand wondered_'has he always been like this?'_

"She's mine! You will go away! She's mine!" Jim kept repeating as Ed dogged his kicks and punches. It was just above a whisper so Winry couldn't hear it, but to Ed it was clear as crystal.

"SHE ISN'T YOURS!" Ed yelled as he dogged then hulled off with his human hand and landed a square hit on Jim's jaw. "_And she never will be!_" Ed hissed as he caught his breath.

"You will pay Edward Elric!" Jim said as he stood up and turned to Winry. "And you will be mine, whether you like it or not." The second part was so quiet that only Winry could hear it. But the look of horror on her face was enough to give Ed an idea of what Jim had said.

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW! AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Ed yelled. Jim turned and started to walk away. Neither Ed nor Winry moved till he was gone. Once he was Winry ran into Ed's arms and started to cry.

"Ed, I didn't know that he was like that! I swear! If I knew I wouldn't have gone out with him." Winry said as she held onto him.

Ed wrapped his arms around her and held her there tightly. "Shhh…its ok. I'll always be here to protect you. And even if I'm not then I will come whenever you need me. I'll always be just a call away."

"What do you mean Ed?" Winry looked up at Ed a little confused.

"I have to go back to central in a couple of days, but don't worry! I will be back before you know it." Ed said quickly, trying to not make things worse.

"Ok, I understand." Winry said looking down.

"You do?" Ed was now a little shocked. He kind of expected her to yell or hit him.

"I mean you have a job. And they need you, but you will come right back. Won't you?" Winry was still looking up at him sadness lined her face.

"Of course I will! I mean it's just paper work so I should be back in less then a week."

"Ok" Winry snuggled closer as they just stood there.

"Win?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think that it is a good idea to tell anyone about us. I mean there are some pretty bad people after me, and I just don't want them to hurt you."

Winry pushed back away from Ed again to look at him. "What about Al and Granny?"

Looking down Ed answered "No not even them."

"Why not?"

"What if they let it slip, or worse." Ed was slightly shacking his head no as he said this.

"But they won't"

"Winry do you really want to take that chance? They already try to get to me through Al; if they tried that with you I don't know what I would do. Just don't tell anyone Win, please," Ed begged her.

"Ok, it's our secret. But when everything is over we can tell, right?"

"Right." Ed hugged her close again. _'I will never let anyone harm you. I love you so much Winry.'_ Ed berried his face on the top of her hair and as he held herprotectively.

Little did they know they were being watched. _'Just wait Fullmetal you will suffer like you never suffered before. And now I know exactly how to do it.'_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello again! I just want to apologize in advance if there are any major spelling or grammar mistakes. The thing is I had to get a new keyboard, and everything is different on it. So I am sorry, any way R&R!

Chapter Three: _The letter_

"Brother…" 

"hmmm"

"Come on its time to get up! You still have work to do." Ed slowly raised his head off the desk. His hair was messed, he had bags under his eyes, and there was a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. He was sleeping on top of a pile of paperwork that was scattered across the desk.

"You know big brother if you hadn't spent longer then originally planed in Resenbol then there wouldn't be this much work." Al walked behind the desk and opened the blinds to revile a bright and sunny morning.

"I know I know. Argggg I hate paperwork! I mean if I had to do a fighting assessment instead that would be more fun!" Ed complained as he wiped the drool off.

"I know, but on the bright side your almost half way done! That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah yeah." Ed grumbled as he picked up his pen and started to fill out more papers again. Even though Ed was cursing under his breath Al was just glad that Ed was still working on it. Ed normally didn't do it because of time, and that he would get Roy in big trouble. So the military didn't push it too much, but now that they had found it Ed got double the work.

Al left the room sighing. _'If Ed would just suck it up and stop complaining he would be almost done by now.' _

&&&&

Al came back about an hour later to find Ed still behind the mountain of paper work, but at lest it wasn't as high.

"How's it going Ed?"

"Good! I am a little more then half way finished! Ha take that mustang!" Ed said as he continued writing.

"Ed your not drawing little deformed mustang pictures on the stuff again are you? You know what happened last time you did that."

"I'm not. But I didn't deserve that last time! I mean how come I had to clean all the hallways in eastern HQ with out alchemy! To top that off he had me where that stupid outfit!"

"It was only a frilly apron and hat."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS! I have never been so humiliated." Ed said as he looked down at the ground as he remembered.

"What about the time you were caught trying on…."

"I thought that we agreed that never happened!" Ed interrupted!

"Yeah that was a bit wired…your right that never happened!" Al quickly agreed.

"Good! Now that we have that settled I got to get this done." Ed once again started on the mountain of paperwork.

"Ok" Al turned to leave. "Oh brother before I forget you got a letter today." Al fished in his pocket for it and handed it to Ed.

"Thanks." Ed said as he took it. There was no return address on it. All the envelope said was

Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist Central Command HQ "Hmm?" was all Ed said as he opened it. He read it then quickly shoved it into his pocket. Standing up he turned to Al "Get your things were leaving." "What's wrong Ed? What about the paper…" Al never got a chance as Ed cut him off. "I'll do it later now come on!" Ed almost yelled as he walked out the door. "Gees, what's his problem?" Al said as he quickly followed Ed. &&&&& Winry Rockbell stood up from examining a patient's foot. "There you go Gorge." "Thank you so much!" George said as he moved his foot to see how it moved. "You know you should be a bit more careful. I mean you're almost fifty! You should get some hired help or something, stop trying to take care of that whole farm on your own!" Winry told him as she wiped her hands on a cloth. "Hmm, I guess your right. How about that hired hand Jim? Dose he do good work?" George asked her as he reached for his shoe. "If you are referring to us going out, we aren't anymore. But he dose do good work, farm work I mean!" Winry told him. "Why not?" "About the work?" "About you two going out." George was now lacing up his shoe. "It got a little difficult…there Winry said as she started to put her tools away. 

"That's a shame, you two were such a cute couple."

Before she could answer they heard crashes followed by insults and yelling. Winry and George watched as a red-cloaked figure came running into the room.

"There you are Win! I was looking everywhere for you!" Ed huffed as he caught his breath.

"Oh, If it isn't young Edward! I think you ran into my wife!" George laughed pointing at Ed's head that now had a bump forming on it. "Anyway, why are you here at my house?"

"I was looking for Winry. By the way, why are you here Winry?" Ed asked. Still messaging the bump on his head.

"George is getting to old to come over, so I made a house call here." Winry said while wiping off her wrench.

"I'm not that old!"

"Yes you are, now shut up and listen to what that young girl has to say!" a voice came from the other room.

"Yes dear…. I warn you boy, never get married." George warned Ed.

"I heard that!" George's wife yelled again.

"Well I have to get going anyway." Winry said as she picked up her toolbox and put it over her shoulder. "Now George, I don't want to be repairing that foot of yours again. So take care if it, ok?"

"Yes mam…" George said.

"Don't worry Winry I'll make sure that he takes care of it!" George's wife yelled again.

"Thanks, I'll see you later. You coming Ed?" Winry said while walking out.

"Yeah…" Ed followed her. The last thing that they heard from the house as they left was George and his wife yelling at each other. George was yelling something about old crows, and never should have gotten married. While his wife was yelling something about never helping in the house, and how bald he was.

&&&&&&

"So why were you looking for me Ed?" Winry asked as they walked.

"I got a letter in central." Ed replied as he looked at the ground.

"Oh, about what?" Winry said as she looked at him. Ed couldn't help but notice how she was only wearing her working outfit. He swallowed hard as he looked away from her.

"Here…" Ed said as he dug into his pocket to take the letter out. Handing it to her Ed took a deep breath and said, "Someone knows…"

Winry was a bit puzzled, but took the letter and read it. It wasn't that long of a letter, but it had a pretty big impact.

_FullMetal,_

_I know about your greatest weakness. And I know how to strike! So run run and protect that girl, because if you don't she won't be there next time you go home. But even if you are there I doubt that you will able to stop me. So kiss your little girl friend good bye, and while your at it your life. I will make you suffer, and take the most precious thing of yours. So kiss Winry good-bye!_

"Ed…" Winry stopped to look at him, tears in her eyes. Before she could say anything else Ed pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Winry…I will never let anyone harm you! Do you hear me, NO ONE! And if that coward even try's to touch you I will kill him. So don't worry ok? Nothing will ever harm you. I swear it!"

They just stood there, Winry silently crying into his shirt. Ed holding her protectively, while one silent tear fell from his eye.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sooooo sorry that I took this long to update! I am normally within a week of the last update! I was working on this random Naruto fan fic that just popped into my head the other day, so I am sorry! Well here is chapter 4, R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…

Chapter Four: _Train Ride_

"How can you stand this?" Winry exclaimed as she leaned back in her seat on the train.

"Would you stop complaining!" Ed told Winry as he hunched back.

"I hate sitting in one place for to long! You know that!" Winry huffed as she crossed her arms. "When will we get to central anyway?"

"In about another two hours." Al stated as he looked out the window.

"Argg! I hate this!" Winry stood up and started to walk towards the back of the car.

"Where the hell do you think that your going!" Ed yelled as he jumped up.

"To the bathroom! Gees you would think that you're my mother!" Winry said as she continued to the bathroom.

"Oh…" Ed said as he sat back down. He had decided that it would be a good idea if Winry came to central with him and Al. It didn't take much persuading on her part, or Pinako's on that part. They had just told everyone that it was because his arm was acting up every now and then, so if she was there he could have it fixed right away. But he should have know that the train ride would be like this.

"She is intolerable!" Ed exclaimed as he sat there.

"Be nice, you're no different on the train. The only difference is that you have stopped asking if we are there yet!" Al scolded Ed.

Ed huffed "Yeah well, at least I…"

"AAAIIIEEE!" Ed never got a chance to finish as he jumped onto his feet and started to run towards the scream.

"Ed that was Winry's voice!" Al said as they ran.

"I know…" Ed said as he reached the back door that reached the second half of the train car. When Ed opened it and went inside he froze at what he saw. Winry was standing there with a man behind her holding a knife at her throat. He had one arm pinned behind her back while the other hand was trying to keep the knife from getting closer. The man had a cocky smirk on that made him look like more of a madman then anything else.

"I see that you've come, Full Metal…" his words dripped with venom as he spoke.

"Let her go!" Ed hissed his hands balling up into fists.

"Why would I want to let go of such a pretty creature?" the man said as he licked the side of Winry's neck.

"ED!" Winry yelled as she shuddered form disgust.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Ed yelled. He knew that he couldn't really do anything in the current position. If he used alchemy there would be to big of a chance of harming Winry.

"Tell the brat to get out." The man said.

"Brother…" Al began to ask but Ed cut him off.

"Go Al." Al looked at Ed then at Winry and the man.

"Ok…" Al walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Now let her go!" Ed said. It was done so quietly, but had enough force in it that even Mustang would have shuddered in fear. But the man just smiled wildly.

"Good, now we can talk with out interruptions. So how important is this girl to you?" He asked, nodding his head towards Winry.

"None of your damn business." Ed replied.

"Well now…I don't think that you are in the position to be making those type of decisions."

"Like hell!" Ed yelled. He was about to lung but paused when he noticed where the man had positioned Winry. He had his legs spread just slightly and had moved his hand from holding her hand behind her back to just below her chest, pressing her against him.

"Ed…" Winry whispered while her tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"I told you to let her go! I am not going to tell you again!"

"I take it that she dose mean something to you, but even if you wanted to do something could you take her from me with out her getting hurt?"

"…" Ed just stood there clenching his fists.

"That's what I thought!" He started to laugh "well now what should we do about you little girl." His hand that was holding her started to roam upwards, much to Ed and Winry's dislike.

"ED!" Winry yelled as she struggled to get free, but only succeeded in making the man look even happier, if that were possible.

"That's it struggle." He whispered in her ear, but Ed heard it and he couldn't hold back any longer.

Ed jumped towards him catching him off guard Ed landed a punch right in the middle of the man's face. In the process the man's grip on Winry had loosened and Ed took advantage of it. Ed pulled Winry into his arms and ran to the other side of the room. The whole process had taken only seconds, but the results were definite. Winry was bridle style in Ed's arms and the man was standing there holding his face. It sounded as if he were crying, but when he lifted his head it reviled a broken nose and mechanical laughing.

"Ed…" Winry breathed as they looked at him. Ed's grip on Winry tightened as he took a step back.

"Now I shall make you pay!" The man yelled as he threw his hand out to revile a spoon.

Ed smirked, while Winry and the man sweat dropped. " You shouldn't underestimate me." Ed said.

"Hmmph…" the man threw the spoon at Ed but he easily dogged it. Before the spoon even touched the ground the man jumped towards them, but this time Ed wasn't so lucky. Ed got a punch in the jaw and Winry fell to the ground. It was all that Winry could do to scramble out of the way as the two fought.

Kicks and punches were thrown everywhere, hitting both of them. Ed had already transformed his arm, but it wasn't helping much. Ed lunged at the man but he dogged it and landed his foot in Ed's gut.

"Edward!" Winry screamed as the man stepped back to look at Ed who was now on the ground in pain.

"One down…" He turned to Winry "one to go…" He had his smirk on again and started to walk toward her. Winry knew that there was no way that she could get away as she started to inch backwards. Her back was at the wall by the time Ed some what stood up, only one little phrase audible to anyone, "don't you dare touch her."

He was in no shape to fight anymore, and they all knew it. "Well, well. I guess the little girl is a bit more important then I first thought. But it looks like you are about to pass out." He took another step to Winry. "So why don't you just sit back and watch." He grabbed Winry and started to lick her neck.

"Edward!" she yelled as she struggled to get away from him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Ed clapped his hands and a giant spike came up out of the ground. The man suddenly stopped and his grip on Winry loosened. She quickly got up and ran towards Ed. When she got there she looked back to see the spike in the man.

The train suddenly came to a complete stop and the door flew open to revel some military officers.

"There he is!" yelled one as they ran towards the body. "Yep, it's that rapist that we had been looking for."

"Sir are you all right?" another man asked as he approached Ed. Ed nodded yes then the man looked at Winry, who was still clinging to Ed as if there was no tomorrow. "How about you miss?" All they heard was crying as she just buried her face deeper into Ed's shirt if that were possible.

"She'll be fine." Ed answered for her as he looked down at her. He picked her up bridle style and started to walk out the door.

"Sir we have a car for you outside." The officer said. Once again Ed just nodded in reply.

&&&&&&&

"Ed! Winry! Are you two all right?" Al asked as he ran towards them once they were outside.

"Yeah, Winry is just in some shock." Ed answered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help, but I was in the front calling for help." Al answered as they walked to the car, Ed still carrying Winry.

"That's ok, I'm glad you did." Ed answered as he reached the car. "By the way, who was that guy?"

""I don't know, but you should get Winry to a safe place, I'll finds out what is going on here." Al answered as her looked around.

"Ok." Ed answered as he helped Winry into the car. "But be careful!" Ed got into the car himself.

"Don't worry! I'm always careful!" Al answered back happily. Ed just sighed as the car pulled away. "It's you and Winry who should be careful big brother." Al whispered as the car pulled out. "Now to find out what the hell is going on." Al turned to go get some answers to the many questions that he had.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! I feel so bad no one reviewed…. is my story getting that bad? Come on people please review! If I don't get any reviews I loose my enthusiasm for a story! And if I loose that no more story! So please review! (And the last chapter was my favorite to write too….) also sorry for any grammer mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…or anything for that maner. ok an Ed plushy, but thats it.

Chapter five:

Winry was running. Everything around her was spinning and she felt like she was going to puke. A voice behind her kept telling her to stop, that she belonged to them.

""I don't belong to anyone!" She yelled as she fell down on the ground. Winry looked up to see the face of a mad man that she quickly recognized as Jim.

"I told you that you're mine!" before Winry knew it he was on top of her trying to remove her top.

"NOOOOO!" Winry yelled as she struggled against him. "EDWARD, HELP! ED!"

"Winry!" a voice came. Winry opened her eyes to she Ed above her. He had taken off his red traveling jacket and the black one that he wore underneath.

"Ed!" Winry shot up from the bed she laid in and embraced him. "Ed I was so scared!"

"It was just a dream Win. I was worried, you were yelling in your sleep. Something about no, then you were calling for me. Are you ok?" Ed pushed her a little away from him and looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah…it was just a dream." Winry's tears were falling feely from her eyes as she looked at down. "But I could have sworn that it was real…." Winry whispered.

"Winry, what happened in your dream?" Ed asked as he lifted her face to look at him in the eyes. Winry diverted her eyes, but Ed continued to plead. "Please tell me." He whispered.

"Th-there was spinning. The world around me was spinning around. I didn't know where I was, nor what I was doing. All I knew was that I was running from something. I was screaming at them to leave me alone. The next thing that I knew was that I was on the ground and someone was on top of me." Winry diverted her eyes again as fresh tears flowed.

"Winry who was it?" Ed pleaded.

"The man was doing things to me that I didn't want him to do." Winry said, obviously trying to not tell Ed who it was.

"Winry…"

"Ed I…" Winry tried to say but Ed cut her off.

"Who was it?" The voice that he said that in just made her want to melt into his arms.

"…Jim…" Winry looked down again, trying to hide her face from him. Ed dropped his hand from her face as he quickly embraced her. "Ed…" Winry breathed.

"No one will ever touch you like that. I swear it, Winry. No one will, especially _him_." Ed's words were lined with possessiveness and hatred for Jim, along with anger and love.

"Ed!" Winry grabbed his shirt and cried some more. Ed just held her until she stopped. Looking down he saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Win… you are something else." Ed Whispered as he laid her down on the bed again. "But I can't help but love you." Ed placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he got up and walked out the door. He left it open as he started again on the paper work.

"Ed?" Al asked as he gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ed replied not looking up from the work. Al walked in and sat down in a chair across from Ed, obviously tired out. "So did you find out anything?"

"It turns out that the man you killed was a serial killer/ rapist from around these parts. From what I gathered I believe that the military was having trouble with this guy."

"So in other words they couldn't handle one guy." Ed asked as he looked up from his work.

"Basically, but they have a good reason this time. It turns out that this dude is part of a bigger operation. No one knows what it's goal is, but everyone around here is scared stiff. There are rumors that there are people in the top government that are involved in this thing."

"So it's a Yakuza?" Ed asked.

"Something like that. They seem to only be interested in power and money, but they are ruthless."

"Well then what the hell do they want with me?"

"From what I can see it's because of the fact that it's because of what you did at that town a couple of months ago." Al sated with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Which town?"

"The one where you overthrew the whole little self government or something."

"Like I said, which town?"

"One of those, I don't know Ed! Anyway it turns out that one of those was a main base for these guys and now…"

"They are after me." Ed finished for Al.

"Yep." Al stood up and walked to the couch. "Now if you don't mind I am going to go to sleep." Al said as he threw his jacket to the floor and sat down.

While Al was untying his shoes Ed said, "You know you have a bed."

"That's ok, Winry can use it. I find the couch comfier anyway." Al said as he laid down. "You going to bed brother?"

"In a little bit. I really should get some of this done." Ed said as he went back to the work.

"Ok, goodnight." Al rolled over so that he faced the back of the couch.

"Night…" Ed said while working.

&&&&&&&

It was about ten till two Ed heard a knock on the door. He was still up working on the work that Roy had given him the other day.

"Who the hell comes over at this hour?" Ed grumbled as he walked to the door. Opening it he asked, "What the hell do you want?"

At the door stood several military officials. "Were sorry Mr. Elric, but we need to move you to the Eastern headquarters as soon as possible." The oldest one said; it looked like he was a sergeant while the other two looked like corporals.

"Why should I have to do that?" Ed was tired and board, all he wanted right now was to go to bed.

"There are threats and the building complexes around here were all attacked. The thing is that they all held alchemy officers and stuff like that, so now it is a mandatory order that everyone must go to separate parts in the country. I am sorry if this causes any inconvenience for you and your party sir." The man bowed as he said this.

"I have a question." The man looked up. "If there were any attacks don't you think that we would have head them here?" Ed looked at the man. Without warning the man took out a gun and shot at Ed. Ed was sort of expecting something like this and got out of the way just in time. Ed started running to the other side of the apartment as he did he yelled at Al. "Get your lazy but up Al!" Of course Al was already awake from the shot and was running into the bedroom.

"Ed what is going on?" Winry asked, she was sitting up in the bed looking as freighted as ever.

Ed looked around at what they had to work with as Al locked the door. "That won't help Al." Ed told him as he went to the window.

"I know, but it should provided a little shelter." Al answered as he put some metal objects in front of the door. There was banging on the door as the men tried to open it. Al quickly drew a transmutation circle and made a metal wall in front of the door. They then heard a whole bunch of noise form outside as the wooden door was blown to pieces. "That should hold for a little while."

They were interrupted as a bullet hit the wall leaving a pretty good dent. "Good job Al." Winry said sarcastically, she was standing next to the bed quickly getting dressed. Ed on the other hand had gotten the window open and looked outside. They were up on the tenth story of the building with nothing that that would stop their fall beneath them.

Ed sighed as he then yelled "Winry!" Ed grabbed her arm and got on the windowsill.

"Ed….?" Then Winry realized what he was about to do. "Oh crap Ed you are an idiot!"

Ed turned to Al and said, "Remember that one move that we did in, ah I don't remember the name…."Al looked at him and nodded a yes, then a smile. Ed let go of Winry's arm and clapped his hands. He then placed them on the window frame that then started to go strait out and went down towards the ground. "Get on my back Winry."

"No! No way!" It was then that they heard the metal giving away; with out a second look Winry was on Ed's back.

"See you in a couple minutes Al." Al just nodded as Ed slid down the bar, Winry in tow.

While sliding down Winry asked "So when will we reach the bottom?"

"We won't" Ed quickly answered.

"What!" Winry was staring to panic now as the reached the eighth floor.

Ed stopped, "Win hold the bar."

She didn't argue but whispered, "Ed you are crazy!"

"And that's why you love me." Ed answered as he carefully removed his hands and placed them on a window. It opened up and Ed reached over to climb into it. "Win you have to go first." Winry nodded and climbed over; Ed soon followed then Al who had just reached them.

"They just made it into the room when I slid out." Al stated. Ed nodded as they both moved to the sides of the wall that you couldn't see from the window. They heard some yelling then they saw the men slide down, not bothering to look into the window.

"Ed?" Winry whispered.

"Yeah." Al didn't seam to notice that Ed had his hand across Winry to keep her from the window.

"Didn't you say that the bar wouldn't reach the ground?" Ed nodded. "Then why are we…" realization hit her. They men wouldn't be able to come get them if they survived the fall that was soon to happen.

They heard some screaming then silence. "Ed..." Winry breathed, but never finished as Ed pulled her towards the door.

"Come on, we have to get to HQ." Al followed as they ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my god I am so so so sorry for not updating! I knew that it had been a while since I last updated, but I didn't realize that it had been about a month! To tell the truth I had been working on my Naruto one and I totally forgot about this one, please don't hate me. Right now I am into the whole Sasuke x Sakura couple and I got so into that story. Once again I apologize. I promise not to make all of you wait a month for the next chapter, and I know that this is a short chapter, but bear with me. Anyway R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…

Chapter six

Winry was sitting on a chair in some part of the Central HQ._ 'Why is this place so big? I mean the military doesn't need all this does it? And to top things off as soon as we got here they Ed ran into that room yelling something about a bastard colonel and sat me in this chair telling me to stay! How could he do such a thing and I have no idea were Al is!'_ Winry leaned her head back against the wall waiting. _'I could look around but if Ed found me missing he would freak out, especially after what happened tonight.' _Winry turned her head to the door when she heard some yelling from the room. _'What the hell is Ed all worked up in there about? Maybe some one called him short? Na he wouldn't get like that now, would he?'_ She looked down at her feet sighing. _'I know better, that's probably why…but what is he getting all upset about?' I have to know!'_

Winry got up slowly from the chair. Looking around her to make sure that no one else was around she pressed her ear to the door to try to hear what they we saying.

"What the hell do you mean that you can't assign a couple men to protect her?" Winry took a sharp intake of breath as she heard Ed yell this.

"I told you we are trying to get to the bottom of this whole thing with the impersonators. We just don't have time or men to protect one little girl." Winry thought that it was Colonel Mustang talking, but she wasn't sure.

"So instead you give me a mission to some god knows part edge of the country! What the hell do you have up you're sleeve?"

"It was assigned to you by some one higher then me. There is nothing that I can do about it."

"The hell you can't! _You_ know every loop hole in the entire army, how can _you_ not know a way out for me?"

"I told you that this one was sent to you by someone above me. When that happens there is nothing that I can do! Now just shut up and leave my office!"

"Not until you give her protection! I refuse to leave when she isn't protected!" Ed yelled. Winry just kept as still as possible as she listened.

"I told you that there is nothing that I can do about the girl! If you are so worried about her just take her with you!"

"That's great out of the frying pan and into the fire, eye colonel?"

"Well it is either take her with you or leave her here in you're dorm."

"God damn it colonel you really hate her don't you!" Ed seemed beyond pissed right now. To tell the truth Winry was kind of scared, she had never heard Ed so mad. Even when she had opened his watch, or when she broke his toy train when they were kids to see the gears. He had almost killed her for that one.

"It isn't that I don't like her, but things are just as I told you. If it were up to me I would give you as many men as you wanted, but I can't so stop yelling and get out of my office… oh and Ed, I want you're decision by tonight. Remember you're train departs at 8:00 tomorrow morning."

All that Winry heard was a muffled ok and footsteps coming toward her. She quickly stepped away from the door and sat in her chair. Right as she did the door opened and Ed stepped out. He looked tired from the lack of sleep and extremely pissed off. When he saw her worried look Winry noticed that his face softened.

"Come on Win. We should get going." Ed offered his flesh hand to her. Winry took it with out a second thought and started walking with him.

"Hey Ed?" She asked, they were still walking and Winry noticed that he wasn't letting go of her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Were are we going?"

"Back to the dorm. Mustang was able to get a couple of security guards to watch the building for the night."

"Ok" Winry and Ed walked to the dorm. The walk was a quite one, but comfortable.

When they got to the dorm Ed locked the door while Winry walked over to the couch. Right before she sat down she felt a pair of strong arms around her shoulders holding her arms down, one metal one flesh.

"Ed…" Winry asked confused. He was burying his face in the top of her hair deeply inhaling her sent.

"Winry I have to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Would you….would you rather stay here or come with me to the Northern region?" Ed asked, Winry noticed his grip slightly tightening on her.

"Ed…I told you that I am tired of being separated from you. Wherever you go I go. I don't care where we go as long as we are together." Winry answered as she sunk back into his chest.

"Winry you know that it will be dangerous. I mean I don't know what we will face."

"Ed I feel safer with you then I do if I am surrounded by a hundred body guards. All I want is to be with you." Winry turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. "I am tired of just waiting for you. And I want to know what you do. I mean how the hell you brake my auto mail, I really have never seen anyone go through as many auto mail parts as you." Winry smiled at him.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't bring up the auto mail." Ed answered, his arms moving to her waist and a playful smirk on his face.

"Well at least now you won't have to travel so far for you're auto mail repairs." Winry playfully smiled at him.

"I take it that you're coming with me then." Ed asked as she snuggled into his chest.

"Yep."

"No telling other you wise hun?"

"Are you really going to try?"

"Do you have the wrench?"

"Yep."

"Then no."

"Good answer." Winry giggled as they stood there.

"Winry…"

"Yes Ed." They separated a little and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Where do you even keep that wrench?"

&&&&&&&&

Outside their window in a dark ally a shadow stood perfectly still watching them.

"Tomorrow Fullmetal. Tomorrow will be the day when you're whole world will fall apart." It whispered as it slowly turned and walked away. "She will be mine and you will die!" was all that it said as it left.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello again! i said that i would be faster updating and well here it is! fun fun fun! i have so much fun with writing stuff with Ed! Though it is a little hardder because i am really into this whole Naruto kick right now. Go Sasuke x Sakura! but Ed is still my all time favorite anime person! and Ed x Winry rocks! though all my friends say that Roy is better TT. well all but one, thank you Takoyaki!anyway R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…

Chapter seven

Winry looked up at the bright blue sky, soaking up all the sun. Ed and Winry had just gotten off of a four-hour train ride that was more torture for Ed then Winry. It went something on the lines of:

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No"

Five minutes later.

"Are we there now?"

"No."

Ten minutes later.

"Ok, now are we there?"

"No."

"When will we get there?"

"I don't know."

"Soon?"

"I just told you that I don't know."

"Ok…Hey Ed?"

"What?"

"How much longer?"

Ed was about to go crazy on that train ride. He was tempted to just go up the engine room and yell at the conductor to make the train ride go faster. That or just put a gag on Winry, but he would get it for that one.

"Ed look!" Winry yelled as she pulled him off of the train platform and into a field full of flowers. Bending down Winry picked up several handed them to Ed while she asked, "Aren't they pretty?"

Ed smiled at her; all anger and frustration from the train ride disappearing. "Yep." He answered. Fields of flowers surrounded the train platform for as far as the eye could see, except for a little forest on the edge.

"Mr. Elric?" a man said as he came closer to Ed and Winry. He was wearing a military outfit, a 2nd Lieutenant from the looks of it.

"Can I help you?" Ed asked Winry just looked at him deciding that it was better if she just stayed out of Ed's way.

"I was sent by Captain Briggs to escort you to the town just beyond the forest over there." The man said. For some reason this man gave Winry the shivers and she didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Can I see your orders?" Ed asked. The man nodded and took out several sheets of paper from his jacket. While Ed looked threw the papers Winry couldn't help but notice that the man kept sneaking glances at her. "They all seem in order." Ed stated as he looked at the last one. Handing them back to the man Ed continued, "What is your name, rank, and serial number. You know all that crap?" Ed asked.

The man nodded and saluted. After so he said, "My name is Jonathan Smith, 2nd Lieutenant under the command of Captain Briggs. My serial number is 60532308. Is there any other information that you require sir?"

"Yes, did Captain Briggs give you a letter from Colonel Mustang to give to me?"

The man looked a little confused, as he stated, "No sir I gave you everything that I was given."

Ed smiled, "Good because there wasn't one. Now shall we go?" Jonathan nodded as he showed them to a little carriage.

"Ed what was all that about? I have never seen you so formal." Winry asked as they got into it. It was a cute little open roof carriage. It was pulled by one horse and had room enough for four people to sit comfortably. (Like those little carriages in New York or something)

"I just didn't want to take the chance of him being a enemy, that's all."

"Oh…" Winry felt stupid. It was so obvious, but yet she hadn't got it.

"Are you two ready?" Jonathan asked. Ed nodded and the carriage took off with a start.

"How far away is the village?" Winry asked.

"Not that far Miss." Jonathan answered.

Winry nodded and sat back. Not even five minutes later she opened her mouth again. "So Jonathan are we there yet?"

"Oh Winry don't start this again!" Ed complained.

"Start what? All I am doing is asking if we're there yet." Winry countered.

"But you did this for four hours on the train!" Ed was about to start another fight with her when Jonathan spoke up.

"Miss. We won't be there for some time, so you should just relax and enjoy the ride."

Winry nodded. About three minutes later she opened her mouth again. "So Jonathan was it, what exactly do you do for the military?"

"Winry I don't think that he wants you prying into his business."

"Oh it is quite alright sir. You see Miss all that I really do is run errands for the Captain. Or well that is what it seems. And do call me John."

"Ok John." Winry smiled. By now they had gotten into the forest. Ed noticed John blushing as she talked to him and wasn't too crazy about it. But hey he was happy that she had stopped asking if they were there yet. "What's it like working for the military? Who is this Captain Briggs? Is he a state alchemist too? Does this town have an auto mail shop? Or how about a mechanic shop? Anything like that is good with me! How about restaurants? Do they have anything good to eat there?"

"Winry leave the poor man alone." Ed told her as he sighed.

"You can't order me around!" Winry yelled at him.

"Do you want to start something right here?" Ed yelled. Fists where about to start flying when John interrupted.

"It really isn't that big of a deal sir. I don't know about the shops and stuff Miss, we are not allowed to leave the base much."

"How do you know that we are going to a base?" Ed asked.

"What do you mean sir? I was told to take you to the base."

"There isn't a base around here in over ten miles." Ed stated.

"Sir?"

"Admit it. You aren't really Jonathan Smith. You killed him, took his identity and all of that. We were supposed to meet Captain Briggs at a restaurant in town." Ed stated.

"That is a pretty serious offense sir." Ed noticed that John didn't turn to face them.

"Ed…" Winry whispered as she leaned closer to Ed.

"Though I have to admit that you hit it right on the head. Good job Fullmetal." John stopped the carriage and turned to face Ed and Winry. Ed was in front of Winry, shielding her with his own body.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked.

"But you should know me." John stated as put a hand to his throat. He stuck his hand under a flap that was hidden by makeup and pulled up. It was like he was pulling off a layer of skin as he removed his mask. Winry held onto Ed tight as she stared right into the man's eyes. "I thought that you missed me Winry."

"Oh my god…" Winry breathed.

"Oh shit…." Ed cursed, as they looked right into Jim's face.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Long time no see! Sorry for not updating in a while but I was working on my short story called, _If You Were Mine_. It is a Sasuke x Sakura two chapter story in the Naruto section. Sorry about that, but at least I am getting better. Hey it didn't take me a month this time! Anyway read and Review! (PS, the more reviews the faster the updates!)

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…

Chapter eight

Ed and Winry were staring right into Jim's face, no one daring to move. Ed was shielding Winry with his own body, and she was holding onto his flesh arm.

Getting fed up with the silence Winry asked, "Why the hell are you here?"

"My, my, my. Impatient are we? Hmmm well that's what I love about you." Jim stopped the carriage and stood up. "But for the reason that I am here, why it is for you Winry."

"What?" Ed noticed that her grip on his arm tightened as she talked.

"I told you that I wanted us to marry. Don't you remember?" Jim looked genuinely hurt.

"I remember you mentioning it once that's all." Winry answered.

"Well anyway I am here to do exactly what I said." Jim had a gleam in his eyes that Winry couldn't place, but Ed knew it all to well. He had seen that look before, that look haunted him at night sometimes. The look that could only be described as bloodlust. But this one was different. It had something else that Ed barely recognized as desire. Desire for Winry, his Winry. And no matter what Ed would never let this man touch Winry, even if it meant his life.

"You will never have her!" Ed said as Winry hid farther behind him.

"I get anything that I want! And I want her!" Jim yelled as he made some sort of hand signal. Numerous men came out of the forest that they were hiding in circling around the carriage, blocking off any escape path that Ed and Winry could take.

"Ed…" Winry said from behind him.

"I know Win." Ed answered. Jim made another signal and all the men came running towards Ed and Winry.

"Remember the one who brings her to me unharmed gets the reward! Do what you want with the man, but the girl is mine!" Jim yelled.

The men were taking out all sorts of weapons as they ran, Ed barley had time to change his arm as one landed right in front of him. He had a sword and was pushing Ed down.

"Winry stay behind me!" Ed yelled as he was pushed back right into Winry.

"I kind of have too!" Winry replied as they were pushed into the back of the seat. Winry was holding onto Ed like her life depended on it and Ed was being surrounded by several other men, all with weapons. Though Ed did have to admit that he was happy that he didn't see any guns.

"You fools I told you not to harm her!" Jim yelled from the background, giving Ed an idea.

"Winry." Ed whispered.

"Yeah." Winry answered.

"Get in front of me."

"Are you nuts? You just told me to stay behind you!" Winry responded.

"Yeah, but Jim don't want you harmed at all and if you are in front of me do you really think that they will attack?" Ed asked.

"Fine!" Winry answered as Ed suddenly pushed forward giving Winry space to crawl out from behind him. Before any of the men could grab her Ed grabbed Winry's arm and pulled her in front of him, holding her there with both arms wrapped around her waist.

"Stop no one hit him!" Jim yelled. "You might hit the girl!" Ed smirked at his obvious genius and Winry sighed.

"You are so full of it Ed." She whispered.

"I know" Ed replied as he watched Jim. Jim seamed to be taking the latest turn of events into account. And when he smirked Ed knew that he was in for it.

"Grab her! The bastard can't fight back and hold onto her!" Jim yelled.

"Now what Ed?" Winry asked as the men smirked and walked slowly towards them.

"Shit I didn't get that far yet." Ed answered. The first man pounced and right as he grabbed Winry's arm she hit him with that wrench that was always magically appearing. "Where _do_ you keep that thing?"

"None of your business." Winry answered as the next man came running at her. She once again hit him with the wrench and as the next man came from the side Ed slashed out his arm getting the guy in the gut. The metal sword went right into him and as he fell those dying eyes looked up at Ed and Winry leaving a bad feeling with them.

This only seamed to anger all the other men around as they launched themselves at the couple in groups. Ed knew that it would only be a matter of time before they took him out, but his main concern was Winry. His worst fears came when a man snuck around behind him pulling him away from Winry. In just that second Winry was grabbed by one of the men and thrown into Jim's arms.

"ED!" Winry screamed.

"Winry!" Ed yelled back, but as he tried to get up the men fighting him grabbed and tackled him down to the floor of the carriage.

"Don't kill him just yet. I want him to suffer seeing the one he loves in the arms of another." Jim said as he held Winry close to him. She had her hands by her face so he only had to use one arm to hold her without her escaping. She had also dropped her wrench in all the commotion, leaving her defenseless.

"Let her go now!" Ed yelled, but his face was shoved into the floor.

Jim just smiled as he told one of his men something that Ed and Winry didn't hear. The man nodded as he signaled something to the other men. They picked Ed up and lifted him out of the carriage as Jim took his seat in the back, Winry still in his arms.

"ED!" She called to him, but she knew that it wouldn't do any good.

"Winry!" Ed yelled back as he struggled against the other men.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" Jim yelled as the carriage started moving taking Winry farther and father away from Ed.

"EDWARD!" Winry screamed as the carriage left from Ed's sight.

"WINRY!" Ed yelled as he fought the men. "Let go of me you bastards!" Ed yelled. The men kept pushing Ed further and further back from the road so that now he was in the beginning of the forest. When they reached a tree they pushed Ed against it and tied him to it, making sure to keep his hands apart.

When they were done one of the men spoke to him for the first time. "I am truly sorry sir, but we are just doing our job. Nothing against you sir."

"What the hell does this Jim do for a living?" Ed asked as he stared at the men.

"From what we can tell he is the son of a rich family and he was a trained soldier, but was kicked out or something. We are not at liberty to discuss anymore."

They all turned to walk away when Ed yelled. "Wait!" The man who talked to him stopped and looked at Ed, all the rest either kept walking or just stopped. "Where did he take her?"

"To the village…. that is all that I know." The man then turned and walked away, as did the rest of them.

"Jim better not do anything to her or else…" Ed said to himself as he struggled with the bindings. It didn't take Ed long to realize that he had a piece of chalk in his pocket and that his hand was right next to it. So in about five seconds Ed had taken the piece of chalk, drawn a transmutation circle, and freed himself. Ed then started walking towards the town think about ways to kill Jim.

&&&&&&&&

"LET ME GO!" Winry yelled from the carriage fighting against Jim.

"Why should I? You are mine, it is as simple as that." Jim answered as he licked Winry's ear.

Cringing Winry screamed "AAAIIIEE! Pervert! Let me go NOW! ED!" Winry was fighting with all her strength, tears about to fall down her face.

Jim turned her to face him in his arms and practically yelled at her, "Don't you ever mention that bastard again! You are mine now and I don't ever want to hear _his _name come from your lips again, am I understood!"

Winry was frozen as she stared at the man. Getting her voice back Winry said, "You can threaten me all that you want, but I will never belong to you! I love Ed and nothing you do can change that!"

Winry gulped as Jim opened his mouth to say something else. "I said that you are mine and I _will _kill anyone who tries to take you away from me!" The moment that he finished talking his mouth crashed onto hers. Winry was frozen at the sudden contact. He mind spinning, screaming to at her _'Break away! You don't want anyone but Ed to do this to you! This isn't Ed, he shouldn't be allowed to do this to you!'_

Eagerly obeying her mind Winry tried to push him away, But Jim just deepened the kiss refusing to let her go. His grip on her was tightening and the only thing that Winry could do was squeeze her eyes shut and wish that Ed would come for her soon.

&&&&&&&

Ed walked along the path left by the carriage, trying to piece together all that was happening. First there was the attack on the train. Then there was that whole ordeal about the people trying to kill him at central, they hadn't seemed like they wanted Winry at all. Then this. Why did Jim go threw all this trouble to kidnap Winry? Sure he was obsessed enough, but he killed a man just so that he could do this.

There had to be someone else in charge. There was no way that this could be only Jim's fault. Just who was it and why was Jim working with them? The worst part that got to Ed was the fact that they had to go and bring Winry into the middle of this. What was going on? Ed had no idea, but he knew one thing for sure. He was going to find out and get Winry back before anything happened to her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello to everyone out there! I hope that everyone is enjoying the story! But I am sad to say that I this story is almost over. Shame too, its fun to write! Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…

Chapter nine

Winry stood in front of a mirror looking at her self. She had her long blond hair down and wore a light blue dress. The dress hugged her figure until the waist where it flared out all the way to just below her knees. Right underneath her chest was a white ribbon that went around her whole body. Well from her chest to waist. The sleeves were a thin see threw blue material, and the front cut so low that it left little to the imagination.

There was knocking on the door fallowed by a voice saying, "Mrs. Winry, the master will see you now."

"Tell your _master_ that he can wait all evening, but I am not coming out!" Winry yelled from behind the door.

"Please Mrs. Winry. Don't make me tell him! He will have my head…literally!" The voice was coming from and older man, a butler by her guess. But he sounded old enough to be her grandfather.

"You can tell _the master_ that if he wants me to come down then he has to ask me himself!" _'Though I still won't come…'_ Winry mentally added.

"Yes Mrs. Winry." Winry went and sat on the foot of her over sized bed. _'What the hell does he think that I need a bed this big for? Oh shit! The one time that I chose to forget Ed and get a boyfriend and he turns out to be a sick overly obsessed pervert. Ed come and get me please!' _Winry looked out the window watching the sun set. It had only been a couple hours since she saw Ed last, but it felt like eternity. Especially since she was being held captive in Jim's mansion. _'I am just a bird in a golden cage right now…. Ed hurry!'_

&&&&&&&&&

Ed was in town by now, the sun had set and he was yelling at someone on the other end of the phone; or more correctly screaming. People had stopped and given him weird looks. He even heard a mother say, "Stop pointing at the man in the telephone booth. It isn't polite." Or even "Mommy how come that man gets to yell but I'm not allowed too." Yep, Ed was good at drawing attention to himself.

"Look I don't know why you are so upset Fullmetal. You both knew what might happen if you brought her with you." A voice over the phone told Ed.

"I know Colonel! But the thing is that we were attacked just because of Winry!"

"What do you mean because of her? She pissed someone off or something?"

"No. They attacked just to kidnap her."

"Because of you? Oh you naughty boy."

"Damn it Colonel! The guy that took her was her ex boyfriend!"

"Look Ed I know that this is hard for you, but the thing is that this doesn't concern the military. There is nothing that I can do."

"The guy who took her. His name is Jim…. aw shit I don't know his last name! But he was supposed to be part of the military and was kicked out. He killed and impersonated the man that was supposed to take me to Captain Briggs. And when I got into town I found out that he's dead!"

"Jim?"

"The Captain you idiot!"

"If you are talking about the same Jim that I think that you are then we have some serious trouble."

"What do you mean?" Ed was still on the verge of another all out outburst.

"Jim Smith. He was one of the best majors in the military. Well that was until the incident."

"What incident?"

"Something happened and he tried to take over the military."

"How can someone just try to take over the military and how come I didn't know about this?"

"Nobody wanted any of this to get out. You know psycho officer killing everyone that was in his way to get to the top. Anyway what happened was when everyone realized that it was him that was killing everyone they caught him. Naturally he was put on death row, but as fate would have it…"

"Let me guess, he escaped." Ed leaned against the said of the booth as Roy continued talking.

"Exactly. The only thing was that he had people under him. Loyal supporters."

"Like a dictator."

"Basically." Roy said. "The only thing was that after he escaped each and every one of his supporters were found dead."

"What do you mean that they were found dead?" Ed stood upright at this sudden news.

"Exactly as it sounds. From what everyone saw it looked as though it was mass suicide. After that Jim was gone, without a trace. No one knew where he went, which explained the mass suicide. Clearly Jim wanted to escape alone and didn't want to be found. So…"

"He had everyone under him commit suicide." Ed finished.

"Exactly. Then to protect the military's image…"

"You didn't tell anyone about it. You probably told all the families that their loved one's died in battle or something like that."

"Right. But don't get us wrong we have had a secrete group of people looking for him."

"Then have them get their asses out here. I think that we found him." _'Not to mention that he has Winry too.'_ Ed mentally added.

"They will be out there as soon as possible. But Ed don't do anything till they get there, ok?"

"I won't make any promises. Just get them out here by tomorrow. That is the longest that I am giving you."

"Ed don't do anything drastic!" Roy commanded.

"Like I said. If they aren't here by tomorrow then I am going in alone."

"Ed that is suicide!"

"Colonel, he has Winry. I am not going to sit here forever! Get your people here by tomorrow afternoon. If they aren't here by then, then to bad."

"I guess that I can't stop you. Once I get off this phone I will…Ed…ED?…" Roy hung up the phone. Looking over to Hawkeye he nodded. "Well I guess he hung up."

"It would appear so. Are you personally going too sir?" Riza looked up from her paperwork to see Roy's face.

"Of course. I have a score to settle with him."

"Ed or Jim?"

"Both. You coming with?" Roy asked Riza, smirking at her.

"If I don't we both know that you will get your but kicked sir." Riza answered as she stood up and headed to the door. "Sir, if you are going to go I suggest that you get everything ready tonight. At this rate we will barely make the morning train."

"Ok, ok…"

&&&&&&

"Winry get out now!" Jim yelled from outside her door.

"NO!" Winry yelled back.

"But you have to eat some time!" Jim protested from outside the door.

"No I don't! I can last without food!" Winry yelled.

"Winry no one can survive without food…" Jim said as he sweat dropped.

"Shit…. Well I am still not coming out! If you want me to eat then you can give me my food in my room. But I am not leaving!" Winry yelled again.

"Look if you don't come out then I will just break down the door!" Jim yelled at her.

"No you can't! Well even if you could you wouldn't dare burst in on a woman! You should have at least that amount of decency! Even if you did kidnap me!"

"I won't have that sort of talk from my future bride!" Jim yelled at her threw the door.

"I told you that I am not your future bride! I don't want to marry you!" Winry screamed. "I told you that I am in love you I am in love with Ed!"

"I told you to never mention that bastards name ever again!" Jim screamed. Before Winry could respond the door came falling right to the ground, hinges and all. Winry cringed as Jim came right up to her. Grabbing her shoulders he pulled her of the bed right up to him. "Look at me!" He yelled as she refused to look him in the face, her eyes closed tight in pain as he held her arms. "Look at me!" He yelled once again, his grip on her arms tightening.

"Aaiiee" Winry said as her face showed the pain that he was inflicting on her. "Please…let go." Winry pleaded, though it came out as a whisper.

"You will marry me tomorrow!" it was more of a command then anything. "And then..." Jim leaned his head down till it was right by her ear. "You will be mine. Not that Elric bastard's but MINE!" he whispered this as his tongue came out and licked her ear making Winry shudder.

"Please…let me go. Don't force me to do this…. please…" tears where about to come out of Winry's closed eyes as she begged him. Jim loosened his grip on Winry but whispered once again into her ear.

"You will be mine." Letting her go completely Jim turned to walk away right before he left he said. "You should eat something. You will need your strength for tomorrow evening." A smirk was on his face as he talked. Winry just stood there starring at him and rubbing her sore arms. "A dress has been made for you and everything. Oh and by the way that dress that your wearing looks very nice on you." Jim continued to walk away after he said that. Lifting up the door he replaced it. Obviously this wasn't the first time that he had done this.

Once he was gone Winry flew to the queen size bed. Falling to her knees she just cried knowing that there was nothing that she could do to get out of this. Looking out the window she whispered, "Ed…please don't let this happen to me!" Throwing her head down into the soft cushions she cried, "Don't let him take me!" there she cried herself to sleep, no food no nothing that night as she feel into a depression that she hadn't felt since her parents died. But still she held onto that thin strand of hope that Ed would come…but right now that chance seemed like one in a million.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I just finished writing a Naruto one-shot. That and I have been listening to the first Cardcaptor Sakura opening for the last hour…I really need a life….well R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA…

Chapter Ten

It was about noon by the time that Roy, Riza and their team arrived in the little town. Ed was pacing in front of the little inn, letting the falling rain drench him. When Ed saw them he stomped over to them.

"What the hell took you so long, Colonel!" Ed yelled, no longer having to tilt his head up to see Mustang's face.

"Anxious now, aren't we?" Roy asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to act? That bastard has Winry!" Ed yelled again.

"Relax, Fullmetal, while on the way here we came up with a plan," Riza said, making sure that the two boys in front of her didn't make a scene. "Why don't we go in and talk?" Riza said as she motioned to the door of the inn. Ed and Roy nodded as they walked in followed by several military personnel.

"Ok so what is this _plan_ of yours?" Ed asked as all three of them sat at a table.

"Well first we-" Roy was cut off as a man ran into the inn, shouting bloody murder.

"Eric!" a woman exclaimed from behind a counter. She came running to him as he tried to catch his breath. "What's wrong; are you ok?" She asked.

"Sarah! You'll never guess what!" He yelled as he grabbed her shoulders.

"What, what!" She eagerly asked as she watched the young man in front of her.

"Mr. Smith is getting married today! We can stop worrying!" Eric seemed really happy about this as he looked into Sarah's eyes.

"Finally! But I feel really sorry for the girl that he chose." Sarah answered.

Ed came right up to them, stopping a few feet away he asked, "Do you mean Jim Smith?"

Both Eric and Sarah turned to face Ed and nodded. "Yeah, that's the guy," Eric answered.

Turning around Ed said, "I don't care what you say, Colonel. I am going after her!" Ed was almost out the door when Roy called for him. Ed stopped for a moment while Roy spoke.

"Look, Ed, I know that I can't stop you and I am not even going to try. But you should still think this through."

"That bastard kidnaps Winry and then forces her to marry him…Do I really need a better reason?" Ed had a look in his eyes that Roy had never seen before. It was mixed with worry, anger, love, and the desire to kill.

"Ed, just listen to what I have to say." Ed turned around towards the door; just as he was about to leave, Roy said, "It will help save Winry."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Please, Mrs. Winry, just put on the dress. Don't worry, I'll do your hair and everything." Winry hadn't moved from her spot in front of the window since lunch that day.

"He'll come. Then I won't have to marry _him_!" Winry said, never turning to look at the maid behind her.

"Please Mrs.! If you don't get ready on time, it's my neck! I beg you, please, just get in the dress!" the maid begged her. Winry just nodded and turned around to look at the maid.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" Winry's voice trailed off as the maid gave her a knowing look.

"I understand," she said as she went over to help Winry get dressed.

"Why am I doing this?" Winry questioned herself.

"Because if you don't, the master threatened to kill your grandma and any other family member that you have left, Mrs." the maid answered as she zipped up the back of the dress.

"Oh yeah…" Winry answered as she went and sat down at a beautiful desk with a giant mirror in front of her. "How much longer do I have till the ceremony?"

"About an hour. Don't worry, we will finish by then."

"Joy," Winry answered as she watched the girl work on her hair.

&&&&&&

Three minutes till the ceremony started. Jim was pacing in front of the church waiting to see his future bride. He was worried because she hadn't been that happy lately and he didn't know why.

Two minutes to the ceremony. Jim was now freaking out. Where was Winry, she was supposed to be here a while ago? Jim was about to go on a rampage when a servant came up to him.

"Sir. Mrs. Winry just arrived at the back door." Jim sighed with relief as he nodded.

Walking up the steps into the church, Jim said, "Let the ceremony begin now!" The servant nodded as he went to inform the bride.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ed was running to the church. One thought in his mind as he blindly ran. _'I won't let that bastard take her! She is mine! And why did the Colonel have to take up so much of my time? I would already be there by now if it weren't for him!'_ Ed continued to run, hoping to God that he wasn't too late.

&&&&&&&&&&

The music began and Winry started her decent down the aisle. Jim stared at her in awe as she walked. Her dress was beautiful, Winry admitted that. It was strapless unless you included the two straps that hung loosely around her shoulders, but they were more for decoration then anything else. It was tight down to the hips, where it flared out to give the appearance that she was floating as she walked. The dress dragged about three feet behind her, and the front was raised a bit so that she could walk, showing the delicate, white high heels. Around the waist and at the hem were embroidered flowers with hand-sewn beads. She had a low, gold-chained necklace with a pearl at the end. Her hair was up in a complicated except for the two strands that were always down, and the veil flowed in several layers.

Everything about her was perfect, except for one thing: she had tears in her eyes. When she walked up to Jim, she couldn't keep it in anymore, and the tears just silently fell down her face.

"Don't worry. Soon we'll be together forever," Jim said as he looked down at her. Winry just looked at him, not responding as she fought back the desire to hit him and runaway. _'Think about grandma! Think about everyone at home!'_ Winry kept repeating to herself.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony," The priest began. _'Ed! Where are you? Don't you care about me? Ed…'_ Winry thought to herself as the priest went on with the ceremony.

&&&&&&&

There was the church. It was finally in Ed's sight as he ran up the steps to it thinking, _'Winry I'm here. Just wait, I'm here for you!' _Ed thought as he ran. _"Damn, how many steps does one church need?'_

&&&&&&&

"Do you, Jim Smith, take this lovely woman to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Jim answered, smiling at Winry. His smile made a shiver run down her spine, as her tears were about to start all over again.

"And do you, Winry Rockbell take this man to be your husband?"

"I…I…" Winry started, not being able to find her words.

"She does." Jim said turning to the priest, giving him a death glare at the same time.

"Then if anyone has just cause for which these two should not be wed," speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The doors flew open as a voice rang throughout the entire church. "Yeah. I got a problem with it!"

"ED!" Winry yelled as she ran down the aisle towards Ed, who was halfway there already.

"Winry!" Ed said as he embraced the girl in his arms. "Oh thank God I'm not too late."

"What the hell took you so long?" Winry said as she held Ed as close as she could.

"Blame that damn Colonel and his rules. If it were up to me, I would have come for you last night!" Ed said as he held Winry close.

"Take me home, Ed. Take me home!" Winry cried into his chest.

"Ok." Ed replied to the girl in his arms.

"Get your hands off of her! She's mine!" Jim yelled at the couple.

"I think that's up to her." Ed yelled back.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Jim said as he took a couple steps towards them. Ed pushed Winry behind him and got into a fighting position.

"Too bad. Your bad luck!" Ed said. He was about to start the fight when Jim launched a punch at him. Ed easily blocked it as he kneed Jim in the gut. "You really think that you can beat me?" Ed asked as Jim threw a couple more punches at him. Ed either dodged or blocked. Jim landed a couple of good hits on Ed, but then, Ed landed several good ones on Jim.

Jim took a step back as he said. "I've had enough of you, Edward Elric!" Jim took out a gun from inside his tuxedo and pointed it at Ed. "Now give her back to me!"

"You'll have to kill me first!" Ed said as he stood up, staring at Jim, right as Jim aimed at his head.

"Your choice. Good-bye Mr. Elric, for the last time." Ed barely had time to move his arms to cover his head as Jim shot.

"ED!" Winry screamed as Ed fell back from the force. "ED!" Winry was at his side as Ed lay there, his face buried behind his arms.

"Come on now, Winry. We have a wedding to finish."

"No! Edward Elric, get your butt up! I love you!" she yelled. Jim was about to grab her when suddenly he was kicked away.

"I told you that I won't let you touch her!" Winry looked to see Ed getting up from the ground.

"ED!" Winry cried happily as Ed got up.

"How did you…?" Jim asked as he watched Ed lifting up his arm and moving the jacket sleeve up so that you could see a dent in the metal.

"I have the _best_ mechanic in the world!" he said, smiling proudly at Winry, who smiled back at him. "Did you really think _that_ would have killed me?"

"Then I'll just have to try again!" Jim said as he took the gun out again. Before he could shoot, Ed grabbed Winry's arm and ran down the aisle, pulling her behind him.

"Catch us if you can!" Ed yelled as he reached the doors.

"You bastard!" Jim yelled as he chased Ed out the door, leaving the entire wedding party and everyone else in the church confused.

Jim ran down the steps after Ed and Winry. About halfway down he stopped and pointed his gun at Ed again. "Stop, or I'll shoot!" Jim yelled.

Ed stopped and pushed Winry behind him. "Go ahead and try." They were about a quarter of the way from the bottom of the steps as Ed said this.

"Fine then, say goodbye, Edward Elric!" Jim was about to shoot when he heard another voice from behind him.

"Put down the gun, Mr. Smith."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know that this is going to be the shortest chapter, but it is also the last one. I want to thank everyone who read this and reviewed. This was really fun writing and I just want to say thanks to everyone who stuck with me from the beginning, especially that month when I forgot to update. Well thank you everyone. Well R&R! I'm not really that good with endings……

PS: I would just like to say that I will probably have some art of this story or something on my art website. If you want to see it (that is if I ever get it up) or just to see my art here is the site http/ed-elric-lover101. I don't own FMA…

Chapter eleven

"Put down the gun Mr. Smith." Jim just stood there not moving as he felt a gun at the back of his head.

"And just who do you think that you are to tell me what to do." Jim answered never moving the gun from pointing at Ed.

"Are you really sure that you want to test me?" the voice behind him answered. "After all I'm not alone." Jim moved his gave from side to side never lowering the gun. He saw a whole bunch of military personnel, all aiming guns at him.

"Cleaver aren't you?" Jim answered as he glared at Ed slowly lowering the gun. "Now where is your commander, or did you finally give up on him?"

"You are still as annoying as ever," Roy said as he walked up the church steps toward Jim, Riza never removing the gun from behind Jim's head.

"You haven't changed at all major, or should I say colonel now." Jim answered, as he looked Roy in the eyes.

"Colonel don't tell me that you know this bastard!" Ed said as he ran over to them leaving a very confused Winry at the bottom of the steps. "You put me threw how bunch crap and you know him! Why don't you ever tell me anything!" Ed yelled as he reached them.

"I'll explain it later, but now we have to take care of this." Roy lifted his hand summoning several guards with handcuffs and stuff over to them. They carefully cuffed Jim as they made him drop the gun, leading him away from they small group. Jim didn't resist until they reached by wear Winry was standing. Ed stopped arguing with Roy as he watched Jim. Jim stopped and lowered his head in what seemed like apology when he raised it he gave Winry a look that could only described as pure lust.

"AIEE!" Winry screamed as she suddenly appeared in Jim's arms. Jim had ran unbelievably fast from the group of guards without them noticing and encircled Winry in his arms, his hands still in the shackles. He had pulled a knife out of his jacket and now had it at Winry's throat.

"Nobody move a muscle!" Jim said as he held Winry to him. She didn't even try to fight him as she felt the knife get closer to her throat. "If I am going down I am taking her with me! Nobody try stopping me or I'll kill her!" Jim yelled. His face wasn't even human anymore; it was like something had possessed him. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to go on a killing spree, reminding Ed of Berry the Chopper.

"Let her go now!" Ed yelled both hands clenched in fists as he glared.

"Especially you Fullmetal! I don't want you to ever get near her again! She's mine, MINE!" Jim yelled even his voice had lost the clam that it had had earlier to one that was completely psychotic.

"ED!" Winry cried as she tried to remove Jim's arms from around her.

But all Jim did was lower his head by her ear whispering one word. "Mine" Tears were about to fall out of her eyes as Jim gently licked her ear.

"I said let her go!" Ed's voice was dangerously clam, it even made Roy back off. "She isn't yours."

"If I can't have her no one will!" Jim yelled about to slit her throat when there was a gunshot. Winry stood there in shock as she felt Jim's grip on her loosen. When she looked at Ed she saw that he held a gun, smoke still coming from it. But the thing was that Ed never carried a gun, in fact he really didn't like guns. It was then that she realized that it was the guard that had been standing next to him's gun. Winry then glanced at Jim realizing that he was dying if not dead, blood dripping from his forehead. The last audible thing that she heard from him was, "Winry…. I love you…" as he then died.

It wasn't even a full minute when Ed was by her by her side removing Jim from her. Ed just embraced her as they stood there, Winry just falling apart in his arms.

&&&&&&&

"So colonel. Are you going to tell me what the thing between you and that bastard was, or what?" Ed asked as he, Winry, Roy, and Riza sat in a compartment on a train back to Resenbul.

Roy sighed as he answered, "I told you that he used to be in the military. Well he served under me and the incident was that he tried to kill me. I found out that his family or something was trying to do something, I really don't remember what it was, but anyway they were killed. I think that it was for treason, anyway Jim lost it after that."

"So he took over where they left off, except in a more psycho way." Ed asked as he eyed Roy.

"Yep. So Fullmetal I hear that you two are going to get married?" Roy asked as he smirked at the young couple. Ed turned a bright red that would have put his jacket to shame as Winry just turned a light pink.

"Yes we are, but it isn't going to be till we are of age. Besides that we have a lot of planning to do and stuff." Winry answered as she held Ed back of attacking Roy.

"That's very true, so when do you think that it will be?" Riza asked as Ed finally settled for just giving Roy a death glare.

"In about six months or so, maybe longer. I'm really not sure yet." Winry said as she heard Ed mumble something about how they would both be of age next month.

"That sounds about good. You have a lot to get ready for." Riza smiled at the girl as Winry just smiled in return.

"You know I would like it very much if you both came." Winry said causing Ed to loose his temper again.

"I don't want that bastard of a Colonel at my wedding!" he yelled as he pointed a finger at Roy.

"In that case we would be glad to come." Roy answered earning him a lot more yelling from Ed and a smile from Winry.

&&&&&&&&& 5 months later &&&&&&&&&

"Congratulations Fullmetal! I never thought that this day would come!" Armstrong said as he slapped Ed on the back causing the young man to cringe in pain.

"Careful he's going to need that later." Havoc said as he came up to them. "So you excided about tonight?"

"Oh shut up." Ed said as he pushed Havoc away from rubbing his shoulders like he was a boxer.

"Oh you got to be a little excided! I mean it's your wedding night!" Havoc said as Ed gave him a glare.

"Give the guy a brake Havoc. It's his wedding after all." Falman said as he walked up to them fallowed by Breda and Fuery.

"But hey he's got good taste." Breda said as he took a glance at Winry.

"I can't argue with that." Havoc said as he eyed Winry.

"That's my wife you're looking at." Ed said his fists balling up.

"Hey you can't kill us for looking." Havoc said as he raised his hands in defense.

"Wanna bet!" Ed said about to punch him when Armstrong held him back, unknowingly picking him up about four feet in the air.

"Edward Elric you must learn how to control your anger." Armstrong said as Ed had stopped struggaling and was about to retort when a voice interrupted them.

"Ed it's time to cut the wedding cake." Al said as he came up to the group. Ed nodded as he and Al headed over to where Winry was talking to Sheska. "Winry cake!" Al exclaimed as they reached them.

"Ok!" Winry answered as she walked over to them. Together they cut the cake after Winry shoving Ed's piece in his face as he did the same. It was about midnight by the time that everyone left. Hawkeye was pulling a very drunk colonel with her as Armstrong carried Havoc away from a guest that he thought was a girl, but just so happened to be a feminine looking guy.

After everyone left the hotel Ed sighed as he and Winry walked up to their room. "Thank god they're gone." Ed said as he closed the door behind him.

"Why do you say that Ed?" Winry asked as she took off her veil.

"I didn't like how Havoc was looking at you." Ed said as his face crunched in anger for a minute when he continued, "And this had to be one of the longest evenings ever" Ed sighed as he walked over to the bed. Winry walked up to him smiling.

Before Ed could sit down Winry stopped him and made him look at her as she said, "And it's not over yet." Her hair fell around her shoulders as she kissed Ed passionately. Ed didn't hesitate to respond as he held her to him. When they parted they were both out of breath.

As Ed went in for another kiss he whispered, "I love you Winry"

"I love you too Ed" Winry said as Ed clamed her lips again. There they were: two childhood friends. After countless fights and much more to come they would be together. And no matter what Ed would protect her threw anything. After all he had finally discovered the reason of his existence and he wasn't about to loose her. She was the one that he loved and would give his life for. He would _protect the one he love_s.


End file.
